Distributed computing technologies have enabled multiple computing resources to provide coordinated and distinct solutions. An example of distributed computing, cloud computing brings together multiple systems to provide solutions to user needs. Cloud computing can span a vast array of computing resources. The computing resources utilized in cloud computing applications and services are dispersed across networks and locations. Dispersed computing resources are remotely controlled and managed. Usually, manual solutions provide installation and configuration support to cloud computing assets. Manual installation solutions by human components of widely dispersed computing resources are not cost effective.
Conventional recovery solutions for cloud computing systems have limitations. Conventional recovery solutions typically address failures at individual components of a cloud computing system. The health of an individual component is monitored locally. Notifications on the health of the individual component is transmitted to a central controller. Conventional recovery solutions also monitor cluster of components. Recovery actions are transmitted and executed to a cluster to resolve failures associated with individuals in the cluster.